Seftan System
The Seftan System is the space system gravitationally bound to the Sun. The Learned's name for the Sun is Sefta (Sefenlander: "the Sun"), giving the system its name. The Seftan System contains eight planets, their moons, the Sun, the Skystone Circle, and the Seftan Comet Cloud. The eight planets are, from closest to the Sun to furthest: Planet Esefta, Planet Sasefta, this Earth (named Planet Masefta by the Learned), Planet Anasefta, Planet Yorsefta, Planet Tarsefta, Planet Elkesefta, and Planet Narsefta. The names of these planets are formed from the suffix "-sefta" being appended to the names of the gods of the Nonagonic Faiths. Planet Esefta, and Planet Sasefta do not have moons. Both Planet Masefta, and Planet Anasefta have two moons. Beyond Planet Anasefta lies the Skystone Circle, a giant field of spacestones ranging from sizes of that of a pebble to that of Planet Narsefta. Planet Yorsefta has seventy-two moons; Planet Tarsefta has seventy-three moons, and a ring; Planet Elkesefta has twenty-two moons, and a ring; and Planet Narsefta has but one moon.This gives us 172 moons, eight planets, two rings, one spacestone circle, one star, and one comet cloud. The Seftan System contains Point 0, the point in space which experiences the least timespace corruption. Planet Esefta: Planet Esefta lies about 50 million kilometers from the Sun. It is called "the Firestarter," and "the Brave Planet," both nicknames stemming from its namesake Enn, the God o' Gardens, who has roots in other faiths as a non-god that steals knowledge, sometimes specifically the knowledge to start fires, or make wheels, and shares them with other humans. This role has been taken up by Matteson in the Faith o' Nine. The planet is a barren rock, covered in craters, mountains, and extinct volcanoes. It looks more like the Near Moon than like a planet, and is only barely larger than Thuyo, the largest moon in the Seftan System. Planet Sasefta: Planet Sasefta lies about 100 million kilometers from the Sun. It is called "the Night Star," "the Sleeping Star," and "the Water World." Most of its nicknames stem from its appearance; smooth, and pure blue.The planet is covered in a single ocean (the Sayelic Ocean), disguising the few craters that have not disappeared due to the active geology of the planet, and allowing for wispy white clouds to float along it. Its appearance is deceiving however, as the learned believe the planet to be ravaged by constant continent-sized storms of scalding hot water. One of these storms, called "the Great Eye of Mattes," has been ravaging the planet for over 400 years. It is called "the Night Star" because it is the first "star" visible in the night, rising between the Near Moon, and the Far Moon. Planet Masefta: Planet Masefta lies about 150 million kilometers from the Sun. It is this Earth, also known as "Planet Earth," and called "the Living Planet." The planet has five continents (or four according to the Four Continent Model used by the Sefenlands, Sayerthenn, and the Kinglands), five so-called great-seas, and two oceans. It has an active atmosphere, and is covered in wispy white clouds. In the far south, these form frozen hurricanes. In the Far North, star-roars (apparently caused by seftan activity), light the night sky aflame. The planet is the only Seftan world with intelligent life; Moon Thuyo also has life, but it is primitive compared to that of this Earth. Planet Masefta has two moons: the Near Moon, and the Far Moon. The Near Moon goes through several phases, and is big, and bright, and white, and visible in the night sky of this Earth. The Far Moon is only faintly visible alongside crescent moons. Fogmen live within the Far Moon. Point 0, the point in space which experiences the least spacetime corruption, exists beneath the surface of this Earth. In CC: 5,312, the learned discover that beneath Medlenn can be easily accessed the Aether, which is Point 0. Planetn Anasefta: Main article - Planet Anasefta Planet Anasefta (Vrankish: Planeta Anasefta, Sefenlander: Ajagarkalo, "Dragondisc" or more figuratively "Dragonworld"), called the Morning Star/Morningstar, Even Star/Evening Star, Dragon Star, the Blood Planet, and this Earth's Twin is a planet of the Seftan System that lies about 200 million kilometers from the Sun. It is called the Morning Star because it is the last star visible in the night. In the Dragon Days of the Hot Season, morningstar dragons point their flaming spiked-clubs towards Planet Anasefta, earning the dragons their name, and the planet one of its nicknames, though no one knows which name came first. It is called the Blood Planet because it is covered in active volcanoes, with rivers of lava flowing away from them, and into lakes of lava. Its largest volcano, called Mount Sphinx, is also the largest mountain, and volcano in the Seftan System, pouring out as much lava as the River Naye does water on this Earth. Planet Anasefta is the closest planet to this Earth, coming a few million kilometers closer to this Earth than Planet Sasefta. It is also the closest to this Earth in terms of size, and mass. It has two moons, just like this Earth. with one of them, Moon Ayo, fulfilling a role similar to the Near Moon. Its second moon, Moon Caneyo, fulfills a role similar to that of the Far Moon. Unlike the Near Moon, however, Moon Ayo is pitch black, and nearly perfectly smooth, seemingly geologically active. Both moons are similar in size to this Earth's moons. For these reasons, it is called "this Earth's Twin. Even by the time of Tale of Zul the planet is at the center of Delkish pop culture. Authors have already written about people visiting the planet, in such books as the Last Lavafarer, a Trip to the Blood Planet, and the Girl Who Went to Anasefta. During the 4th Great War, a comic book called Anasia in SPACE!! (canon in to the timeline of Buckshot!) was written. It is about the goddess Anasia waging a war on Planet Anasefta. Skystone Circle: The Skystone circle begins 300 million kilometers from the Sun, and ends 600 million kilometers away from the Sun. It is a rock circle, meaning that it is a field of rocks floating freely, in this case around the Sun, between Anasefta, and Yorsefta. One of its rocks, Arakrock 1, is only slightly smaller than Narsefta. Planet Yorsefta: Planet Yorsefta lies about 650 million kilometers from the Sun. It is called "the Stormy Star," and "the Heavenly Crown." The planet is a golden ball of gas, with giant thunderstorms, and star-roars raging across its surface, and constantly changing its appearance. It has a solid core far beneath its surface, as lava will be seen erupting from deep within it every few years. Its surface is mostly golden, with black, and white storms, and clouds spattered across it. It is called the Heavenly Crown for its golden color, and for the red color of its moons, said to be rubies encrusted into the crown. The planet has seventy-two moons; three of them: Anayo, Lyo, and Joyo, are bigger than Narsefta. All three moons are bright red, dotted with active volcanoes, rivers of lava, and spewing out gigantic clouds of smoke. Anayo will come to be called "the Moon o' Apocalypse." Planet Tarsefta: Planet Tarsefta lies about a billion kilometers from the Sun. It is called "the Grand Planet," "the Ringbearer," and "this Earth's Shield." It is called the Grand Planet because of its size; it is by far the largest planet, more massive than all the others in the Seftan System put together. It is called the Ringbearer because of its appearance; Planet Tarsefta is solid pale white, made of a nigh-indestructible material, with a single blue sea on its surface, and a golden ring around it. Thus, it is called the ringbearer because the Tarseftan Mega-Ocean (which is three times bigger than this Earth) looks like a diamond on its ring. The House of Wraith of Ringráth changed their heraldry from a white wraith on a field of black to Planet Tarsefta on a black field. Planet Tarsefta has a thin, wispy atmosphere, and is covered in clouds, which mostly disappear against its white surface. Massive hurricanes can be seen on the Mega-Ocean, and thunderstorms can be seen ravaging the entire planet. Star-roars can be observed on its north, and south poles, which are covered in snow. The planet has seventy-three moons; four of them: Moon Thuyo, Moon Doryo, Moon Paryo, and Moon Reyo are bigger than Planet Narsefta, and Moon Thuyo is bigger than Planet Esefta. Thuyo also has life on it; primitive plants dot the surface, fish live beneath its small seas, and frog-like monsters with serrated maws crawl the surface. Thuyo will come to be called "the Green Sphere." Planet Elkesefta: Planet Elkesefta lies about five billion kilometers from the Sun. It is a golden ball of gas, with a few white clouds moving along its surface. It has twenty-two moons, none of which are bigger than a planet. Its largest moon will be known as Moon Groyo. It is covered in seas of methane, and it snows oxygen at its poles. Planet Narsefta: Planet Narsefta lies about six billion kilometers from the Sun. It is known as "the Doom Star." Its nickname comes from its dark, icy surface, which is covered in craters, canyons, mountains, and snow. It has one moon, Moon Ayaiyo, which is made of jade. The Comet Cloud: Nearby Systems: * The Leech System is a binary star system that is the Seftan System's closest neighbor. It is made up of the larger Leech Star, a quickly ballooning star set to go supernova in less than 100 million years, which has been consuming its twin the Gash Star, a highly radioactive star which has been posited as the source of the anomalous Milleniumites on Planet Thror, the only inhabited world in the system, homeworld to the night-extinct species Parasitus, Kathmori, and the extinct Stalk Spiders. Other worlds in the Leech System include Planets Wodyn, Ryggaf, Kilo, Rooster, Geri, Freki, and Yornncondor. Category:Cosmology Category:Locations